


Christmas Gifts

by flickawhip



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House, Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A series of gifts for a friend.Chapter 1 - Mistletoe Kisses: Isobel/Violet Crawley. Downton Abbey.Chapter 2 - Christmas Eve: Cora Crawley/Marie. Downton Abbey.Chapter 3 - Christmas Presents  : Abby Clarke/Athena Grant. 9-1-1.Chapter 4 - Christmas Past, Christmas Present, Christmas Future  : Vivien Harmon/Amelia Ross-Harmon. American Horror Story: Murder House.





	1. Mistletoe Kisses

“What on earth is that?”

“Mistletoe...”

“Never heard of it.”

“Well... maybe I can help with that?”

Isobel’s smile was almost impish as she moved to kiss Violet’s cheek, smiling when the woman blushed and fell silent, her voice soft and teasing. 

“I had no idea you could blush that hard...”

She sounded amused, but Violet could see the same gentle sparkle in Isobel’s eyes that had lead her, ever so slowly, to start to fall for the other woman. It was a soft relationship, one built more on companionship than anything else. They were close all the same and Isobel had made Violet happy. As happy as she could be without the family around her, although she had been happy to see Cora move on when Robert did leave, even if the shock had been just one more trouble in a long and tiring life.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybil has one last gift for her mother.

“Mama, you can’t just turn her away...”

Mary had spoken firmly, her voice warm but stubborn. 

“Look at her, she came here because she misses Sibby... like we all do.”

Cora had looked away with a sigh, her eyes focused on the girl. She had been trying not to think about Sybil, she had been missing her a lot recently. Sybil had always been a fan of Christmas and got excited by it, now though it all seemed a little strange. 

The girl had laughed, smiling at something Edith had said, the smile softening Cora enough to move closer, although she was still hesitant, accepting the wine glass offered by Baxter with a slight smile, noting the maid watching with slight interest. She had insisted on keeping Baxter with her since Robert left. 

“She does seem... kind.”

“She is.”

Isobel had moved to join Cora, her voice light. 

“Sybil asked her... sent her to us for a reason dear... She hasn’t stopped glancing at you since she came here... give her a chance.”

Mary had moved to join Edith and Marie, smiling at her mother and beckoning her over. 

“Mother, this is Marie... Sybil’s... friend.”

“Pleased to meet you at last... Marie.”

Marie had smiled, dipping a low curtsey a little flirtily. 

“The pleasure is all mine.”

Cora had sighed slightly when Mary smirked and moved away with Edith, her voice low. 

“So... Sybil...”

“She knew me all too well.”

Marie smiled slightly then added.

“I suppose you could call me her Christmas gift...”


	3. Christmas Presents

“Abby... would you please stop pacing...”

Athena had moved to tuck Abby against her, noting how desperately Abby was shaking, her voice gentle. 

“C’mon Cinnamon Roll... Talk to me.”

“I... Don’t know what to say. I... I love you. I just...”

“I get it.”

“No.”

Abby pulled away, staring at Athena. 

“You don’t... I’ve sent so long as just mom’s carer... as ‘the voice on the other end of the phone’...”

She paused then pulled a small wrapped box out from under the tree, holding it out to Athena with a slightly shy smile. 

“Open it...”

Athena had smiled slightly, opening the wrapping, then the box and pausing, her eyes full of love when she looked back up. 

“Your mom’s ring... Abby...”

“Yes. The answer... Yes. I’ll marry you.”

Abby had smiled slightly, her voice softer as she added. 

“The reason I... froze... is because I couldn’t believe you’d had the exact same thought.”

Athena had smiled, kissing Abby softly. 

“You are... the sweetest thing.”


	4. Christmas Past, Christmas Present, Christmas Future

“Vivien Harmon.... you have got to be kidding me...”

Amelia had paused, staring at Vivien slightly angrily. 

“You actually let that ridiculous man refuse you a proper Christmas? You stayed at home... alone? No children, no husband? No family?”

Amelia had paused again, then muttered. 

“Look, Vivi... He isn’t your husband anymore. You have me... and a house full of ghosts... why on earth would you not want to have Christmas... a proper Christmas?”

“What about gifts...”

“We can make gifts...”

“You... really want Christmas? With me?”

“Yeah Vivi...”

Amelia smiled, kissing her softly and pointing up. 

“We already have mistletoe... see?”

“Amelia...”

“Vivien... I want Christmas with you.”

Amelia had spoken softly, firmly. 

“All of it.”


End file.
